


Rats

by sweetiedarling



Series: Dark!Klaus [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Blood, Dark!Klaus, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Mild Gore, Rats, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: How Klaus gets revenge on people who've wronged him over the years.[Pleassseee read the tags because they're important]





	Rats

**Author's Note:**

> In case you DIDN'T read the tags, this story will have graphic descriptions of animals (mostly rats, but one case of a cat) being killed. I did not tiptoe around the subject. If you don't like that, don't read this story.
> 
> Thank you, enjoy.

Klaus has always loved getting revenge on his siblings (or anyone that wronged him, really). For as long as he can remember, his brothers and sisters have always walked all over him, as if he were nothing, like he only mattered when it suited them. And they probably did think that, to be honest. They've never shown him otherwise.

His earliest memory of being pushed aside and mocked by his siblings is when Luther beat him in a sparring match. Klaus hadn't wanted to fight his siblings because what's the point? But Luther didn't get that memo and quickly and easily pinned him to the ground. Then, he proceeded to mock him in front if his siblings, causing them to laugh.

At that, Klaus remembers a burning feeling of anger and vengefulness building inside of him, even as he awkwardly chuckled and congratulated Luther on winning against him.

When training was over, Klaus, only eleven at the time and still called Four, had used his spare time to march out of the house and down the large backyard to let off some steam. He approached one of the oak trees and kicked it, hissing in pain straight after.

Anger still bubbling inside of his small body, Four had slumped down to the ground and leant back against the tree, his arms crossed. His breaths were heavy as he recalled the way One had effortlessly thrown him to the floor and pinned him down, how the rest of his siblings had laughed at One's jokes.

Stupid 'Number One' and his stupid super strength. Of course he would win against Klaus. In comparison, Four was just a weakling with his thin arms and lack of muscles. He could just catch up with his siblings in a race (they'd had the same training, after all), but that was about it.

All he was good for was being the lookout. Even then, he still got distracted by the ghosts.

Something tickled Four's leg and he startled a bit. He looked down to see a small animal curiously poking at his leg, its whiskers brushing lightly against his bare knee. There was a grey rat with a long, thick tail.

Four's head tilted in confusion. He didn't think animals approached people, especially not small animals who could easily be overpowered by said people.

Deciding to try his luck, Four slowly leaned forward and extended his small hand towards the rat. Predictably, the rat startled, but it didn't flee. Instead, it crept a little closer and sniffed his fingers, then crawled onto the palm of his hand.

He brought the rodent up to eye level with him and peered into the small animal's black eyes. The rat stared back for a second before beginning to roam around on the palms of Four's hands.

Something overwhelmed him as he stared at the rat. That small animal's life was quite literally in his hands. If he wanted, he could take it away. Just like that. He briefly wondered if he would see its ghost if he killed it. So far he'd never seen the ghost of an animal, so maybe not.

Something cruel built up inside of him and he curled his hands around the rat, squeezing and squeezing as the rat squeaked and wiggled, attempting to get away. Its big teeth gnashed at him, but it couldn't find purchase. Four's faced twisted with the strength of which he was squeezing the animal, crushing the life out of it and its rib cage along with it.

It was a long, drawn out minute and a half before the rat finally went limp, the fight leaving it as well as the last of its oxygen. It twitched once and then all of a sudden it was still. A sick grin spread across Four's face and he moved his fingers, looking at the limp animal in the palms of his hands. Its mouth was open slightly and Four could see its yellow teeth and tiny tongue. Its body dented somewhere in the middle where its ribs were, and he realised thst he had indeed broken its ribs.

He grabbed the rat's tail and lifted it up, peering closely at the animal and its eyes permanently open with horror. It was probably realising the mistake it had made by approaching Four. He wondered if it had gone to Heaven or the afterlife, or wherever the ghosts were desperate to go when they screamed at him during the night.

An idea passed in his head as he twirled the rat around in his hands. It was wrong and sick, but it would show the others not to mess with him, wouldn't it? They wouldn't mock him ever again because they'd be scared of what he'd do to them next. And it would be funny to see the looks on their faces. So funny.

With a sick grin, Four put the dead rat in the inside pocket of his blazer and stood up. He wiped his shorts clean of any dirt and began walking back inside the house.

...

Twenty minutes later, Four was knelt down in one of the bathrooms and had one of Two's knives in his hand. There was a glass on the bottom of the bathtub and the rat was lay beside it. It was beginning to get stiff and Four knew he had to hurry up and get to work. His siblings would be wondering where he was soon, anyway. Probably. If they cared enough.

With the knife, Four grabbed the rat and positioned the blade at the rat's throat and pierced it. Then he dragged the blade down the animal's body, making a messy, bloody line. His hands were quickly getting soaked with the thick red liquid so he placed the knife down and held the rat up above the glass, watching with satisfaction as the cup slowly began to fill with blood.

His heart was racing inside his chest with adrenaline and a bit of fear that he would get caught. Not that he would care much, it would just be irrelevant. He wanted to show Number One a lesson and by default, the rest of his siblings. Well, except maybe Seven. She hadn't laughed. She'd been too busy sucking up to dad and taking his stupid notes to join in with the others at laughing at him.

It took longer than he'd expected, but eventually most of the blood had been drained of the rat's body and its innards were slowly starting to slip out of their home. Four considered pushing them back in to save cleaning up the mess, but with a last minute decision, he let them fall. The tiny organs slipped out of the incision Four had made in the rat's body and hung suspended in the air, half inside of the body and half outside.

It was gruesomely beautiful.

Grabbing the glass and the rat, Four placed them on a plastic bag he'd taken from the kitchen and rinsed the bathtub clean of any blood. Then he thoroughly washed his hands in the sink with soap and warm water and slipped on some yellow gloves after rummaging for them in the cabinet under the sink.

When he was ready, he unlocked the bathroom door and opened it a crack. He peeked out through the door, making sure no one was about, and then grabbed the dead rat and the glass of slowly cooling blood. He left the bag on the floor as he he slipped out of the bathroom and hurried down the hall towards One's room.

It was the biggest out of all of theirs, probably because he was their precious leader and he got everything he wanted. Four had to have a room next door to Seven's. He thought if she ever left, he'd knock the wall down and join the rooms so he could have more space.

Before entering One's room, he listened with his ear to the door to make sure he wasn't inside. When he heard nothing, he looked around and then entered. He softly closed the door behind him with a _click_.

He sneered at One's perfectly made bed and all of the model aeroplanes littered around the room. It was unfair. One got whatever the hell he wanted while the rest of them were left with the scraps. Well, except Three whenever she was feeling up to rumouring their dad or Pogo.

Four strode over to the bed and pulled the covers back, revealing the fresh white sheet covering the matress. Perfect. Without hesitation, he poured the blood all over the white sheets, soaking them in the red liquid. When the glass was almost empty, he tossed the rat on the bed to bathe in its own blood.

With the last of the blood, he walked over to one of the biggest model planes and tipped the glass upside down above it. The last of the blood dribbled out of the cup and dropped onto the plane. Four used his hand to spread it all over the wings.

When he was done, he looked back at his handiwork and smirked.

He left the room feeling satisfied.

He was even more satisfied half an hour later when Luther screamed bloody murder from the doorway of his bedroom.

Everyone rushed to his aid, panicked and expecting to find some kind of danger that even Number One couldn't take care of, but instead they found the dead rat lay in One's bed, the white sheets turned red, and a pool of vomit by One's feet.

Eventually, they found out that it was Four who had done it after watching the footage from One's room. Father was fuming and disgusted, Pogo looked sick (if a monkey could look sick) and the others were deeply unsettled and seemed to tiptoe around him from that day on. Even Grace, with her lack of emotional programming, looked concerned.

Still, it didn't stop Four from smiling his way to the mausoleum or grinning at One from across the dinner table when he returned.

...

The next time he took revenge against his siblings for the sake of it was about a week before Five disappeared. They'd been in one of Grace's lessons and his brother had called him stupid because he didn't know the answer to a question. Four had felt a burning sense of embarrassment and had kept quiet for the rest of the lesson, not wanting to seem stupid anymore.

It was only after the lesson that Four realised his other siblings hadn't known the answer either. Four wasn't stupid, Five was just too smart. Too smart for his own good.

That familiar anger welled up inside of him once more as Four snook out late at night and wandered the quiet streets. Then he came across a frankly obese tabby cat sniffing around in one of the alleyways and had knelt down in front of it. The cat had a dead rat in its mouth.

Perfect, Four thought.

He cooed at the cat, willing it to come to him. Though it looked distrustful at first, the cat soon padded over on short legs to Four and sniffed at his hand, the rat still in its mouth.

Four petted the cat's furry head and let it hop up onto his lap. The animal was heavy with its weight, but he didn't mind as he stroked the animal. He gave the poor thing a little hug before quickly grabbing and taking its head in his hands, and snapping its neck. Quick and painless, unlike the rat he'd killed a couple of years prior. The cat hadn't even had time to comprehend what was going on before it met its demise.

After gathering the cat and the rat in his arms and mostly hiding them under his blazer just in case anyone was out and about, he made the short journey back home.

This time, because he knew it was late and he was in a rush, he slashed open the cat's stomach and hung it by the tail from Five's light. Blood dropped into a pool on the carpet. The rat went beside his brother's head as he slept.

Four hadn't even made it to back his room yet when his father stopped him with a hard hand on his shoulder and a raging expression.

It was worth it to hear Five's horrified yelling when Grace woke him up ten minutes later so she could get rid of the animals.

...

The next time Klaus tried to get revenge on _anyone _after that, he was in his early twenties and he dumped a bunch of dead and injured rats in his ex's bathtub before starting a fire in the house to try and burn the place to the ground.

Unfortunately for him, someone had called the cops on him and he was arrested.

Diego, Allison, and Vanya were at his hearing, apparently trying to help him. Diego and Vanya claimed he was sick in the head, that he just needed help, but Klaus had rebuffed those claims with threats of violence. Ben, unseen to everyone else, tried to calm him down, but it was for nought. Klaus was worked up and years of neglect and jokes from his so-called family was coming out, and he couldn't stop the threats because then they wouldn't take him seriously.

But he was serious. He would ruin them. He would ruin their perfect, little lives.

He went to prison for almost three years for arson and animal cruelty, under supervision. They put him on meds, too, to keep him under wraps. Klaus didn't mind because it kept the ghosts away.

...

The final time he got revenge on anyone was his father. His life was a fucking mess because of that man, and he deserved to pay for eighteen years of abuse and neglect, and putting them in the spotlight at the young age of thirteen.

So, Klaus crept into the house at one am and went straight to the CCTV room where all of the footage was kept. He deleted the footage of him entering the house and then turned the cameras off.

Once done, he entered his father's room and quietly grabbed the pillow from beside his father. He used it to smother his father to death. The old man fought for a few seconds before his aging body gave up, exhausted, and allowed Klaus to do his work.

When his father was suitably dead, Klaus put the pillow back and removed a dead rat from his coat pocket. He placed it on the bedside table beside his father's monocle.

**Author's Note:**

> DESPITE THE PLOT AND THE TOPIC, i hope you liked this :)


End file.
